Schatz
by loveonthego
Summary: When the time for Gilbert to leave the academy finally arrived, Lovino then realizes how much the albino had changed his life, and how much his presence meant and his absence so heartbreaking to him.


**Author's Note:** Written for the Gilbert to my Lovino: **rachael-ly**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz

**Title:** "_Schatz_"

**Characters/Pairing Involved:** Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) / Lovino Vargas (Romano/ South Italy)

**Summary:** When the time for Gilbert to leave the academy finally arrived, Lovino then realizes how much the albino had changed his life, and how much his presence meant and his absence so heartbreaking to him.

* * *

"I'll see 'ya around then, _schatz_."

The albino left a quick peck on the brunette's cheek and stepped inside the cab, waving as it drove off. It was the day after the seniors' graduation, and the seniors were leaving the school one by one; some of them going back to their hometowns and countries, some are headed straight to their chosen universities in another town or city. However, the brunette just stood there, staring at the empty road. The sophomore still had a year left before he leaves the academy, after all. He had a year left in this academy, and Gilbert was no longer around to bring light into his dull-colored high school life. Mumbling a few Italian curses under his breath, Lovino turned on his heel and headed back to the dorms.

Closing the door behind him, Lovino looked around the empty room and sighed. Well, it's not like Gilbert was his roommate so the emptiness shouldn't bother him. However, it did. It doesn't help that despite sharing the room together, his brother was almost always out in another friend's room (Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, he presumed). It was always Gilbert who gave him company and often stayed the night with him. Just then, he remembered something and rushed to his bedroom. Opening his closet, his eyes quickly set their gaze on those familiar clothes. Gilbert had left some of his clothes in Lovino's closet before just so he'd have something to wear whenever he suddenly decides to stay over, announced or not. "That idiot even forgot about these." The brunette couldn't help but grin, albeit painfully, as he reached out for one of Gilbert's favorite hoodies. "He probably did this on purpose just so I'd miss him more."

Holding the garment close to him, Lovino grimaced. This last year in high school will surely be a feat. He was so used to having Gilbert by his side that he had forgotten how it was like being alone in this school, just like how he was initially. The bastard changed his life so much in just the few months that they were together and now he was finding it hard to go back to how his school life used to be before he met the albino. Realizing the tears that had begun falling from his eyes, the brunette bit his lip, holding the piece of clothing closer to him and tighter. It hasn't even been an hour since Gilbert left and he was already falling apart, how pathetic. Whatever happened to the arrogant and proud Lovino Vargas? "Damn it, Gil."

...

A year has passed since Gilbert graduated from the academy, and he's been really busy with college life lately. He would still call and send messages to Lovino often, but they never get to see each other like they used to before. Considering the distance of his place and the university he attends from the academy, it was difficult to meet up with each other. Even if he wanted to- so much, in all honesty, Gilbert couldn't really squeeze some time out of his busy schedule to visit his little Italian. He couldn't even attend his graduation yesterday. "He'll surely give me an earful for not showing up next time we meet." He sighed to himself as he finished up his essay and saved the document in his laptop. Lovino didn't even contact him since yesterday.

Just then, the doorbell rang and wondering who it might be, Gilbert stood up and called out to ask, "Who is it?" When no one answered, he frowned and hesitated to reach for the knob. Was a robber outside his door? But it was still noon! No one in their right mind would commit a crime at this hour, right? But then again, in this generation anything could happen. He'd just have to be quick to react then! Right. Though hesitant, he reached out for the knob and slowly turned it. He took a deep breath before opening the door. What his eyes saw that moment made him freeze on the spot, all comprehension lost and as if time actually stopped. There on his doorstep was Lovino, still with the usual scowl on his face. What surprised him more was the big suitcase resting beside the brunette.

"What took you so long to open the door, you annoying bastard!? Do you know how long it took me to arrive here?! I'm tired and-" The brunette couldn't even finish his sentence when he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around his small figure. "Gil...?" Lovino felt the embrace tighten as Gilbert burried his face against his neck, sending a rather warm feeling to the Italian. Returning the embrace, he whispered, "I missed you, jerk face."

"I missed you too, Vino."


End file.
